Last Friday Night
by dreamingmarci
Summary: GlitchxOC Rated M because of sexual content. One-shot. Summary: Glitch takes Marciana out for the rest of the evening after school. After watching a movie, shopping, and going to Marciana's favorite place for dinner. Glitch takes her back to his place. Marciana only expects a heated make out session but it turns into something more, much more. ;)


*It's partylikeits3012tonight I changed my pen name :\*

Hey guys! :D So… I posted this on wattpad but I also wanted to post this on here too. It was a JBxOC story and this is a GlitchxOC story. Even though none of you guys like them, but this is really just a sex scene. All I did was replace the name "Justin" with Glitch sooo yeah. There WAS some polyvore links so I could show you what Marciana was wearing because I am bad at describing but... it wouldn't like... show the full link so... and I'm addicted to polyvore (^.^"). Anyways, this is my first try at doing a lemon and I hope you like it. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central. I only own my OC, Marciana. (You pronounce it Mar-see-an-ah )

**. . .**

An intense, sharp, pain shot up through my body as Glitch slowly pushed into me.

This is not how I expected my Friday night with Glitch to turn out to be.

**. . .**

Well, later when school was just getting out my boyfriend, Glitch, asked me to spend the rest of the day with him. Of course I said yes! Who wouldn't want to spend the rest of the evening with their boyfriend? First we went too the movies and we watched Breaking Dawn part 2. I loved it! I'm pretty sure Glitch did too. He kissed me on the lips when the movie was over. It was so magical. Then we went too the mall and he bought me 3 new outfits!

**[There was suppose to be polyvore links here but it won't let me post them ;( sorry.]**

After we went shopping we went and ate at my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. It was oh so good! After that we took a nice long walk and talked for a bit. Then...

"Hey, lets go over to my place." Glitch said to me taking my hand and leading me too his house.

"Okay." I responded.

Once we arrived at his house he sat on the couch and pulled me down onto his lap. He smiled warmly and me then started kissing me, and I kissed back. Then he started a trail of kisses down onto my neck. It felt so good. He moved his lips back up to mine and we were kissing again. He ran his soft hands up under my shirt and he played with my bra strap a little bit. Then he picked me up and carried me into his room with my lips still pressed against his. He pulled away and laid me down on his bed. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer too me. He blushed as he took a breath and then his soft tender lips crashed down on mines once more. When he pulled away again I let out a soft moan. He gently slid of my shirt and I took of his. This is a pretty heated make out session. It finally dawned on me that this was going to turn out into more than just a heated make out session. I blushed out of fright. I'm not scared to have sex, it's just that I have never had it before.

Glitch took off my shoes and unzipped my jeans and slowly pulled them down still kissing me. Then I slid my hands under his jeans and boxers then touched him in his "private" area. Something was telling me that he liked this, and he did. He let out a moan as I started stroking "him".

"Oh...fuck Marci." he said. I blushed again as he leaned down to kiss me some more. I sped of my rubbing his "private" and he unbuckled my bra and took it off. Exposing my pink tipped breasts and he started teasing them.

"Nggh... wait Marci, I don't wanna release so soon." Glitch told me giving me a warm smile and then he began nipping and sucking on my right breast. I let out soft moans as he moved over to my left breast teasing my right. Then I unwrapped my legs and knelt down below him and slowly unzipped his jeans then pulled them down. I'm starting to get excited and butterflies filled my stomach. I tried my best not to show it, but I could feel Glitch getting excited too. He even showed it and put me back up on his bed and took off my panties, exposing my private area. Then he kissed me a little more then kissed all the way down to my private. He started to lick me softly, I let out a moan.

"F-faster." I said. He did what I told him and he licked faster and a little harder. I breathed faster and moaned a little louder. I felt myself about to scream but I bit my lip and held it back.

"Ah, Glitch I don't know but I think I'm gonna...come." I told him. Then I felt him rub my clit while still licking me. Then he started fingering me softly, it felt so tight, it felt like a thousand needles going through me. A tear strolled down my cheek from the pain, then it started to feel good after awhile.

"G-Glitch, don't stop, please." I told him. Then he stopped and licked back up my body to my lips and started kissing me passionately again. Glitch stopped again and looked in the drawer of his nightstand next to the bed and he pulled out a silver wrapper.

I looked at him with a confused look then it dawned on me. My lips quivered as I shook my head yes. Then he slid down his boxers exposing his genitals and he unwrapped the silver wrapper...

He laid me down on his bed once again then wrapped my legs around him. I felt his private touching mines lightly.

Remember how I said I wasn't scared of sex? Okay well... now I kinda am.

"Glitch, I-I'm kinda scared." I said giving him a look of sadness and my eyes filled with fear. It froze him for a minute and he stared at me.

"W-we can stop right now if you want." Glitch told me.

"No... if I'm going to do this, I want it to be with you." I said and I breathed.

"Okay." he said then he centered himself and slowly started pushing in me. Oh god, it hurts, so _badly. _The pain is unbearable and I started to cry. He kissed my neck and when he was fully inside me I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You okay?" Glitch asked me. I nodded yes.

"I'm going to start moving okay?" he said. I nodded yes again then he started going back and forth. It hurts so much, but it's starting to feel good now.

"Glitch, can you go a little faster?" I asked him, he obeyed. He thrusted into me harder and he moaned. I was trying really hard not to scream and I bit my lip again. While he was going in and out of me I pulled sat up and pulled him down a little so we could kiss.

Thoughts about how good this felt ran through my head as Glitch flipped so he was on bottom and I was on top. Then he grabbed my hips and moved me up and down so I was bouncing. My hair was all over the place and I am moaning really loud.

"Aah...ngggh...G-Glitch..." I said in a loud whisper.

"_Marciana_," Glitch said "say my name louder..."

I stopped bouncing and started moving my hips up and back and in circles. Then he flipped me so I was on bottom and I was laying on my stomach and he was standing behind me. I gripped the covers on his bed when he started to move again. He moved more faster and faster and the bed started to shake a little...

"Glitch!" I finally screamed and I came, so did he.

Glitch collapsed on the bed next too me and smiled. I blushed madly, I just had sex. But it was more than that...

It was love.

**. . .**

The next morning I woke up next to Glitch. I blushed madly as I struggled to put back on my clothes and leave. My mom is going to _kill _me. I looked over at the time... **7:00am **good she's not up yet. She usually wakes up around 9 o'clock so that gives me enough time to get back there and sneak up into my room and pretend to sleep. I left a note on Glitch's bed.

_Had fun last night(; But I have to go. Call me?_

_xoxo, Marciana. _

I hurried out the door and started sprinting home. I took the key out of my jeans pocket and unlocked the door. After I opened the I shut it behind me and locked it shut then I quietly tip-toed into my room. I put on my pajamas so my mom actually thinks I came home. My curfew is 11:00pm but my mom usually goes to bed around 10:00pm. Dumb right?

I crawled in my bed and pulled out my phone and went on Facebook. After about an hour I drifted off to sleep...

**. . .**

About another hour passed by and I woke up to my mom's voice. "Wake up sweety, Glitch is at the door for you." my mom said to me lightly shaking me so I could wake up. My eyes widen to the sound of his name and I rushed downstairs to see him.

"Hey babe, good morning." Glitch greeted me at the door.

He smiled at me warmly and he held open his arms for a hug. I ran into his arms and I blushed as I remembered _last Friday night._

**. . .**

Sooo, did you like it? :) Tell me by reviewing! I hope you did! Well I wanna go night night now, I might edit this in the morning if I feel like it. If not, later in the week.

Hope you enjoyed xoxo.


End file.
